the Second Time Around
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: A sequel to "a Boyfriend For Christmas". It's New Year's Eve and Jane asks Lisbon something important.


**The Second Time Around (A Sequel)**

**A Jane & Lisbon Story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary: ****A sequel to "A Boyfriend For Christmas". It's New Year's Eve, and Jane has something important to ask Lisbon. **

**Warnings: ****Unabashed mentions of pop culture. Although, if you don't know Old Blue Eyes, do us both a favor and go look him up! I would recommend. . . ALL of his songs. I promise, you'll be grinning like an idiot. And if at least two of his songs (It Had to Be You and Under My Skin) don't make you think of Jane/Lisbon well, talk to me and I'll see what I can do to convince you otherwise.**

**.**

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Teresa Lisbon asked as she opened her apartment door. "Everybody else went to see the fireworks with Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt. I thought for sure—"

"That I'd leave you alone on New Year's Eve, especially when you aren't feeling well?" Jane finished for her. "Not a chance Reese. Nobody should have to ring in the New Year alone."

"But Patrick, we've been together every day since Christmas. I thought by now—"

"I could use a break from you?" Jane asked.

She laughed good-naturedly. "Stop finishing my sentences Jane."

"Wasn't there a line in a movie somewhere about finishing each other's sentences and how that means we're meant to be together?" He said.

"Was there?" Lisbon asked, letting him in and closing her door.

"Maybe it was a Disney movie, I don't know. . ." Jane answered, leaning in to give her a small kiss. "I brought Frank Sinatra, champagne, strawberries, and chocolate."

"The perfect gifts for a woman when her _friend_ is visiting?" Lisbon said, grinning at him.

Jane chuckled. "Exactly what I was thinking, it's like we're on the same wave-length."

Lisbon grinned; it was something he had said to her years earlier. "I'll go get some glasses."

"And I'll put the CD in," Jane said.

She returned seconds later with the promised glasses and Jane opened the bottle of champagne. He gave her a goofy smile when it spilled all over her carpet, promising to clean it up later. He handed her a glass, exchanging his wacky smile for an affectionate one.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he said. "To new relationships, to being best friends and allowing friendship to turn into something so much more, to make believe and to make believe becoming real. To falling in love for a second time. . . like the singer, songwriter once said love – like youth – is wasted on the young. And I'm so glad we met the second time around."

Quoting song lyrics in a toast was probably the corniest thing he could have done in that moment, but he meant every word. Besides, quoting the lyrics served a purpose. When they each had taken sips of their champagne, the very song he had quoted began to play.

He smiled and whisked her glass away. "Dance with me."

When he took her in her arms, Lisbon felt as if her messy ponytail, baggy sweatpants and oversized t-shirt all disappeared and was replaced with a beautiful, formal dress, and a glittering tiara. He had called her an angry little princess once, and there were days (even when they hadn't been together) that he made her feel exactly like one. . . well, minus the angry part.

He held her close and swayed with her to the music, whispering the lyrics in her ear.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and pulled away from him slightly. Green eyes met blue, and she knew exactly what was going to happen next. His lips quirked into a small, uncertain smile, she felt dizzy anticipation to what was coming next.

And suddenly, he was on one knee, holding her hand in his. "I wasn't planning on rushing things between us, but I can't contain myself. Teresa, you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to sleep by your side every night, and wake to you in the morning. I want to spend holidays and birthdays with you. You're the only person I want to argue with, and then make up with—"

"The answer is yes!" Lisbon interrupted.

"_Yes?"_ Jane double-checked. "Did you just say_ yes_?"

Lisbon nodded, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. "I think I did, because I want all those things too."

Jane jumped to his feet and pulled her into a hug. "I think I'm the happiest man in the world right now."

"Whether they are fathers or lovers, I bet you that hundreds of men are saying that right now," Lisbon said jokingly.

"Such a tease," Jane quipped, nuzzling her nose with his before he found her lips and kissed her.

Lisbon laughed against his lips, and threw her arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

He pulled away. "You're sure the answer is yes?"

"I wouldn't say yes to something _that_ big if I didn't mean it," Lisbon answered pulling him in for another kiss.

"Wait," he whispered. "We can't kiss now, I think your family and the team is here. And right on time too!"

_"What?"_ Lisbon asked as he let her go and hurried to her door, throwing it open.

"Did she say yes?" Annie asked anxiously.

Lisbon joined him at the door, staring up at Jane in disbelief. "You told them?"

"I asked your brothers for permission to marry you," Jane answered proudly.

Lisbon resisted rolling her eyes, from sharing ice cream atop the CBI roof, to the foot-popping kiss, to the proposal straight from a Frank Sinatra song, _everything_ about their relationship screamed a fifties courtship. Sometimes it felt like she was in an episode of _Happy Days_.

"Well?" Annie persisted. "Did she or did she not say yes?"

"She said yes!" Jane affirmed.

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as Lisbon's entire family and the Serious Crimes Unit surrounded them to hug them, shake their hands, or pat Jane on the back while everybody tried to offer their congratulations at once.

"Why don't we move this party into the living room?" Lisbon said, her cheeks flushing light pink from all the attention.

Maura's eyes zoned in on the bottle of champagne. "I think we need to toast the happy couple!"

"Excellent idea!" Jane agreed. "Lisbon, shall we get some more glasses?"

"I don't think I have enough—"

"That's okay, we can share!" Rigsby said eager to toast the pair.

Lisbon hesitated, and then sighed; reluctantly taking Jane's hand to pull him into the kitchen so he could help her with the glasses.

When they returned, Jane poured everybody a glass and then the group took turns toasting the couple. Starting with Cho, who had the most poignant things to say about Jane and Lisbon, it all ended with Tommy, who made witty comments about sensing _something_ between the pair the first time he had met Jane.

To which Lisbon rolled her eyes and told him that he hadn't sensed _anything_ between them. He wasn't _that _smart.

After they finished their toasts, they turned the television on and watched the end of Dick Clark's New Year's Eve special and counting down the seconds to 2012. When the ball hit Time Square, Jane pulled Lisbon into a kiss that was reminiscent of their first kiss on her apartment porch almost two weeks earlier. This spurred the other couples in the living room into some kissing of their own. Including Rigsby bestowing a friendly kiss on Van Pelt's lips and Cho giving each of the younger Lisbon girls kisses on the cheek. Damon, feeling quite left out, got a kiss from Van Pelt on _his_ cheek.

It was January 1st, 2012 and Patrick Jane couldn't wait to see what the year held for him.

**_The End (maybe)_**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's my last story for 2011. I'll see you guys all next year where I should be making regular updates to "procellous". I want to thank my old readers for sticking with me again this year, and I want to thank all my new readers for taking a chance on me. It's been a good year, and I'm thankful for each and every one of you. **

**Now for old time's sake, please leave a review. I know the ending was kind of, meh, but I didn't know how else to end it. I guess I'm losing my touch. Just kidding, just kidding. I have other stories on my mind right now (a.k.a "procellous"). And I have a few other stories too. . .but that's confidential until 2012.**

**Until Next Year, I love you all!**

**Holly 12/31/11**


End file.
